1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to television systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Televisions have become ubiquitous. In fact, many families own several televisions and may have a single xe2x80x9cspecialxe2x80x9d television dedicated to a multimedia home entertainment system. Typically, a home entertainment system includes multiple peripheral entertainment devices connected to a television. For example, a home entertainment system can include a digital versatile disk (DVD) player, a video cassette recorder (VCR), a personal video recorder (PVR), an audio/visual amplifier (A/V amp), a television broadcast receiver (i.e., a satellite receiver or a cable receiver), multiple speakers, and a game system attached to a television. Thus, the owner of such a system can watch and record television content, watch and record movies, play video games, etc. while experiencing xe2x80x9csurround sound.xe2x80x9d
As is usually the case, instruction manuals are provided with the individual components of the entertainment system. Oftentimes, however, these instruction manuals can be quite confusing. Thus, it can be very difficult and frustrating when attempting to interconnect the individual electronic components so that they all work together to establish one cohesive entertainment system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means for minimizing the difficulty and confusion when interconnecting the individual components of a home entertainment system.
A system for installing an entertainment device in a home entertainment system includes a television having a peripheral electronic entertainment device connected thereto. A portable memory media is engageable with the television and the entertainment device. The memory media has set-up instructions for the television and/or the peripheral device stored thereon. The set-up instructions can be downloaded to the television and then displayed to help a user properly set-up and configure the television and/or the peripheral entertainment device. The stored set-up instructions can be augmented or otherwise tailored by information supplied via a network linking the television and the peripheral electronic entertainment device. Accordingly, some stored instructions may be skipped, new instructions may be generated, or the number or type of options available at certain steps may be modified according to the information received.
In a preferred embodiment, the memory media is a flash memory device. Preferably, the first peripheral device is selected from the group including: a DVD player, a VCR, a cable receiver, a satellite receiver, and a personal recording device. Also, the set-up instructions are dynamically established based on type or model of the peripheral device.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for configuring a home entertainment system that includes a television. The method includes engaging a portable memory media with the television. Set-up instructions are transmitted from the portable memory media to the television and displayed thereon.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for configuring an entertainment system having a television and a first electronic entertainment device connected thereto. The method includes engaging a portable memory media with the first electronic entertainment device. Set-up instructions for the first electronic entertainment device are transmitted from the first electronic entertainment device to the portable memory media. The portable memory media is engaged with television and the first electronic entertainment device set-up instructions are transmitted from the portable memory media to the television.